


Help Me Understand. (Marichat AU.)

by DannyHI808



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Forbidden Love, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyHI808/pseuds/DannyHI808
Summary: "I understand that you're a bad idea. I understand that these feelings shouldn't develop any further. What I don't understand is how you continue to make me feel this way."My own take of the Marichat AU with a little twist of my own ideas. If you want to see what I have in store in this story, feel free to read it!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 3





	1. Goodnight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A faithful night brings two opposites together even if it was the last thing they would have wanted.

"Pound it."

After beating yet another Akuma the night settles covering Paris sky. On one of the rooftops stands two heroic protectors admiring their beloved city.

"I told you we were meant together." Chat phrases as he grabs ladybug to kindly kiss tap her hands "both heroically and romantically" he says with a grin. 

*Beep* *Beep* her miraculous alarms Ladybug and grows impatient so she eagerly takes her hand away from Chats grasp "Although I do agree with being partners to fight crime, you fully well know that my heart belongs to someone else" She says In a serious manner.

"Only time will tell M'Lady" he teases playfully portraying a little grin in hoping to spite a little reaction from ladybug but to no avail the attack seems to be unaffected. Seeing how little time she has "sorry Chat Noir but I'm on my last beep so I better go, BUG OUT" she says quickly.

Before she could have a chance to swing her yo-yo Chat grabbed her arm, suddenly surprising her causing a quick glance back at her partner causing him to immediately let go. "Wait.... I need to know" Chat pleads almost desperately to get Ladybugs attention. A long pause of silence has consumed the atmosphere as the two heroes has interlock their eyes having the blue ocean eyes meet the dark green emerald ones. Impatient but understanding Ladybug waits for his question "okay shoot" she demands. 

No longer than 2 seconds Chat immediately retract what he says and brushes it off like nothing, all that's left was an awkward smile he put up instead "never mind M'Lady it's not important, I have more time than you so you can leave, have a PAWsitively swell night bugaboo" he says with a joyful attitude.

He says that but Ladybug sees Chat lower his head and senses a low tone to his voice, almost depressing like and as much as she wants to help him, time is of the essence. "Chat....I-." Before Ladybug could ask him what was the problem she was interrupted by her third beep and that brought her back to the current issue and taking to consideration how far her home is she needs to leave now. "Chat tomorrow during our patrol you can tell me what you have to ask.........okay?" Ladybug says with reassurance and she can tell that eased him a little as he looked up to her and nod in agreement, no words but a simple nod has sprung question that Ladybug wants ask. "Sleep well M'Lady" Chat Noir expresses his farewell to his partner through just a simple smile, ladybug says her farewell all the same "Bug out Chat" as she swings her yo-yo from building to building.

As Chat watches his partner disappear from his field of view, he soon turn his attention upward towards the night sky looking...........sad, feeling defeated. The sky is filled with the stars shining brightly illuminating the city of Paris. Soon after, for a split second taking in the view of its surrounding and recollecting the previous battle with the akuma, Chat couldn't tell what's more beautiful whether it be the starring filled night sky, the beautiful illuminated city of Paris, or his beloved, strong willed Ladybug.

"You know, to the human eyes you would guess the stars would be close, almost touching but in reality they are billion to a GAZILLION!!! miles away." As funny and ridiculous as that is, Chat couldn't help but compare that situation to her current relations to Ladybug and sadness occupied the cats mind in realization. There was only one word to take from that, the one that brings him back every time to the hopeless one-sided affection...and it's...reality. Chat can dream up countless scenarios where the possibility of Ladybug and him being together is endgame (almost to the point where it's kinda creepy) but in the end the reality truth is with the PAWSt flirting and bold actions, his bugaboo can never love his true self. "Heh... I guess I need a little more than 9 lives when it comes to giving my heart-love affection to appease the Ice queen" he tells himself jokingly. Even if he thinks that all his efforts are for naught with the man with the mask on or off, no amount of attempts could sway her, maybe she truly is a gem that cannot be attained. Even still many questions pops up and is over-flooding his mind in a debate. 

"We're partners right?" 

"Of course we are."

"As trust go where do we stand?" 

"I trust her with my life and she says so as well."

"Do you know her behind the mask?" 

"No she wouldn't allow our secrets to be revealed."

"So how can you say you love her then?" 

"Because she's awesome, kind, and a hero of Paris."

"Do you only love her because she is strong?" 

"No."

"Do you only love her because she's portrayed as a hero of Paris?"

"No, there's more to her than that."

"Have you consider her feelings?"

"Yes many times over."

"Lies."

"What?"

"Why do you love someone you have no connection beyond the mask?"

"I want to know more about her but she won't let me."

"Even if you do get her, you have your precious Ladybug what den, are you prepared for the consequences that comes after?"

"Well, we won't know till we try."

"Do you understand what you're asking is ridiculous?" 

"Yes I do but still-."

"So then WHY?" 

Falling onto his knees in defeat of confusion "I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!" Chat screams out echoing throughout Paris. No question the entire people of Paris has heard it but will they be irritated with the late night yelling or examine the pain and anger of frustration in his voice? One single tear has fallen from his right eye and has traveled his way beyond his mask and has fallen upon his hand, catching it unconsciously. 

"I love Ladybug, no question about it and I express my love for her countless times and even then it was not enough." "No amount of actions or words could ever get her to acknowledge me to no more than a superhero partner, a represented heroic duo of Paris, being considered as a sidekick to her glory, and a shadow to ladybug is its own kick to my sides." Chat opens his eyes and try to straighten his body up. "And even then I will continue to try because now I will continue to love her and I will continue to try to attain her affection because I know that if I stop now I will go to a place where I'm afraid I won't come back from" he says with concern. 

"Is it wrong for me to find happiness?"

Adrien is a persona put into motion by his mother's death and finalized by his father's strict method of discipline. The Adrien who is portrayed as a hot super model, completely obedient to his father and Nathalie. 

The Adrien who feels unable to experience the full joy of the world outside because of his isolation to his room. The Adrien who is expected to be top of his skills in fencing, piano, education, and overall an aspired to be perfect figure. The Adrien whose life has already been lay out for him without be given to speak his own mind.

That is Adrien but who is Chat Noir? 

Chat Noir is a flirtatious stud in black leather. Chat Noir is the free-to-be individual jumping from building to building feeling the fresh air of Paris as it glosses pass his soft blonde locks. Chat Noir is the brave snarky hero who saves civilians in the most dashing manner in hopes to impress his fans and his lady. Chat is the very embodiment persona of what Adrien wants in life. To be happy and free.

Chat soon realizes his miraculous is on his second paw so maybe now is the time to head on home. As much as he wants to stay out and take in the scenery, in his civilian form he's too young to drive (noting he has no car to begin with....duh), he carries no money to call in a cab, and it is way too far to even consider walking so it's now or never. 

When push comes to shove I guess this is another benefit of being the Great Chat Noir as he pulls out his trusty staff and extends his poll from building to building.

15 minutes after leaving Chat Noir behind.

Ladybug continues to swing across the buildings while being pre-occupied of having a certain kitty in his mind. No matter how many attempts to ignore the distraction Ladybug can't help but be a little concern, well more curious if anything about what occupies Chats thoughts. 

(What was he going to tell me and why was it so important that made him make those concern facial expressions?)

The thought of it has clouded her senses to the point where she didn't realize she was on her last black poke-a-dot time. The last beeping as awoken Ladybugs senses but at that point it was too late and she was forced to detransform mid air. 

In a sudden panic Marinette calls out to Tikki for help while she is getting ready to brace for impact on a nearby pile of trashes. 

Tikki was quick to action in helping her partner so she tries to catch her by the clothes and keep her afloat to at least soften the impact while Marinette lifts up her arms to cover her face and before you know it........SLAM!!!!!!! Goes the bluenette. 

Thankfully she was traveling in a low elevated point so that reduces the damage taken but nevertheless it was dangerous. Now in a dark alleyway lies an injured and stinky Marinette but thankfully the injurious wasn't serious. 

"Damn you Chat for making me worry for you and now thanks to you clouding my mind with concern I have no room to consider my own safety" as she curses him internally. 

Exiting from the dark alleyway Marinette groans in pain for her wounds and it's still a ways go to reach the bakery by walking especially during a cold night nonetheless. Luckily She still has her cute wittle kwami next to her to keep her company. 

Despite her constant apologizing and worry, having Tikki by her side even through her toughest time makes Marinette incredibly grateful but too exhausted to convey the appreciation to her fellow kwami. 

Alone in the night of Paris Marinette has no choice but to continue the walk to her home in a injured state which may prove to be a hard challenge to overcome in her civilian form.

Meanwhile we find Chat on his way home poll-traveling from roof to roof enjoying once again his newfound yet limited freedom given by his fellow kwami. Sadly that sense of joyful freedom is short lived as something has caught his eye. 

A lone bluenette walking alone in the dark has brought attention and before he knows it, Chat lands by a near top roof to observe her. 

Chat basically already figured out it was Marinette, Adriens classmate and a "DEAR FRIEND" but what really got him concern was as to the way her movement speed and body positions are quite unnatural. 

Marinette was being seen as walking in a slow pace, almost limping kind of way, she was slumped over a little bit and has her left arm holding up her right. Curiosity has killed the cat and soon after he decides to put his heroic position to action and heads down to her level to see the problem. 

He approach her behind quietly until he was in a close distance. "Hello" Chat says in a quiet voice but was enough for Marinette to turn around and see Chat in a cat-like pose on top of a car. 

She was surprised to see him this late at night but before she could ask as to why he's here he leaped down the car and straighten up to equal viewing height.

"What seems to be the problem purrincess" he asks her in a heroic manner. Luckily Tikki already went inside her purse to rest so all she has to do is act normal (civilian-style). "Nothing much just heading home is all, how about you Chat. What brings you out late at night?" Marinette ask in a teasingly manner. 

"Oh you know just heroic stuff as usual with my partner, saving people, defeating akumas, the usuals" Chat states in a bragging tone and that made Marinette giggle a bit. 

Analyzing her body posture and the way she smells. He knew playtime was over and Chat approached Marinette more seriously "Marinette what happened to you. 

You seem to be hurt and well you kinda reek of rotten tomatoes and used diapers so tell me what's happened?" He ask almost gently and that threw off Marinette for a whirl. 

Marinette has always thought of Chat to be a snarky, jolly-to-happy kind of person but to see this soft side of him has recollected what just happened to her before when she was in her hero form. 

Chat was goofy but not so weak minded as to stray away from someone in need so that's something she never knew but learned to appreciate now so "I fell on a couple trash bags near an alleyway cause I'm so clumsy" she says playfully rubbing her right arm. "Hah that's so like you" he says in agreement but soon realize he was not in his civilian form and that caused some confusion to her face. 

"Um..... so anyways may I check your right arm so I can be certain" he ask sternly. In hopes of not making him worry so much and just wants to go home as soon as possible she nods lightly and slowly lifts up her arm for Chat to see. He could see a couple hidden bruises on her arm alone so it concerns him greatly as to where else in her body has been injured. 

"I never knew such clumsiness has caused you to be given such injuries...from trash bags of all things" Chat says quietly with a a frown face. "Did I mention some of them contain metal pieces" she says nervously retracting her arm from his grasp.

Feeling so embarrassed she tries to hide her arm as much as she could but it won't matter to him as he enters into his protective mother-mode. "How can you be so reckless?" He says loudly.

For some reason that annoyed Marinette a little bit "why do you care, and why do you keep associating yourself with me? I'm sorry okay so just drop it." Marinette retorts but Chat for some reason deep inside couldn't let something like this slide and he just snaps at her.

"BECAUSE I DON"T WANT TO SEE YOU HURT" he raises his voice at her. Marinette was taken aback from his sudden outburst and that led both of them standing there quietly. 

The atmosphere was awkward and unnatural especially for Chat so he tries to break the silence. "Look princess, I just don't want to see you like this. I've saved you in many occasions without you getting hurt so forgive me if overreacted a little about your injuries." He says sincerely and that made Marinette blush lightly, not enough for him to notice but just enough for Marinette to notice. "It's okay kitty thanks for caring for me" Marinette says softly looking down towards his chest. 

When Marinette looked up she saw Chat approach her closer, oblivious to what he was gonna do next she tries to prepare herself for what is coming. "Princess, let me take you home" he says and that caused Marinette to widened her eyes in confusion. "Are you sure, I live pretty far away you know?" She says and that made the cat chuckled softly. 

"Well that why I'm lending you a paw in need princess. It'll be faster and I don't want to leave you alone here at night." He says and that made Marinette blush even more. 

She has no idea why she's feeling this tense around me, especially now of all times but she's too tired to think so much about it so she kindly accepted it. 

Chat carefully lifted up Marinette's body and made sure to keep the pain at a minimum. It hurts but she made sure to make it unnoticeable. 

"You ready to take the Heroes Ride of Night?" He says playfully with a grin and Marinette nods in agreement, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. 

Chat slowly extended his staff and begins to hop between roof to roof while Marinette closed her eyes and tightly hung onto Chats neck being too scared to open. 

Usually as Ladybug something as trivial as traveling between roofs is not scary but more exhilarating but in her civilian form she shows her vulnerable state and that means she could get in even more serious pain. 

"It's okay Mari, I promise to never let you go" he says quietly to her and that made her open her eyes to lock eyes between each other. One pair is as green as emeralds and the other is as calming as the ocean blue waves. 

That's what she felt when Chat comforted her at that time.....calm. By then they both enjoyed the night sky and their own company. 

It didn't take long till Chat landed in the balcony of Marinette's home. He gently laid her down for her to stand. "Thank you Chat for taking me home safely" she says passionately. 

"Your welcome princess" he says as he got to his knees and grabbed her hand for a light kiss tap and that made her lightly giggle. 

"Well I better be going to bed, I got school tomorrow so thank you for everything" Marinette says as she unlocks her window to climb onto her room. 

"Wait!!" Chat says quickly to grab her attention. For some reason Chat wanted to talk to her more, just a little more but his time is coming up soon so he has to leave either now or stay and reveal his identity to her which obviously he won't do so moving onto plan B. 

"Tomorrow can I visit you again, to you know check up on your wounds?" He says nervously......wait nervously?

Marinette agrees because she knows that's the quickest way for him to leave and for her to rest "Yes you can, by tomorrow I'll bake some cookies and we can eat and hang" she says to reassure the cat. That's right to hangout and eat cookies...... wait cookies?

"Awesome, well I'll see you later purrincess" he says excitedly. "Likewise kitty" she says as she gets inside. Before he gets ready to extend his staff he pauses and made eye contact with Marinette. 

"Goodnight princess" he says softly and that made her blush but before she could say it back he was already gone leaping off to the night. 

For some reason Chat couldn't wait to see her tomorrow. Finally finding someone he can talk too without having to put up a front, just casual mutual friendship with the real me and with someone who can tolerate it.

On Marinette side, as annoying as it is she too kinda looks forward to it. Being able to be herself and seeing a side she's never seen before, not the snarky to go happy Chat but more of a gentle, sincere side of him has opened a new light to her eyes. 

Something like this is no news to Ladybug because whenever she gets hurt Chat would always run to her and does his best to improve the situation but to a civilian like her now why is that? Marinette, a normal clumsy girl who goes to school everyday. There's also nothing for her to go on either as all she has is her baking backstory and passion for fashion. 

A normal girl like Marinette has brought out a side of Chat that no-one other than her superhero persona has managed to do and on that thought alone has made her blush brightly and overcome her whole face and she has no idea how this is happening. 

Only something like this only happens with Adrien.....but he's not Adrien......so why is this happening?

"Ugh I don't understand."

Hello there, this is my first Story I've ever attempted to write so I apologize if this seems a little unprofessional at first so any feedbacks and tips to help me (as a matter of fact I embrace criticism) become a better writer and improve this story. As well as what you like about this story also helps. I really like this show and have some ideas to go with this story so stay tune on the uptakes.


	2. Hello.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events that took place last night. A lone black cat's need to visit a familiar friend by the balcony will be the start.

Tuesday morning has come around and the loud sound of the alarm doesn't wake up Marinette at all. Roughly around 30min has passed and once again the alarm sounds but this time she actually puts in the effort to get out of bed.

Her blurry morning vision has made it hard for her to see the time but luckily her little friend is there to back her up.

"Marinette the time is 7:34 a.m so you need to hurry for school" she says urgently and that have her the right amount of motivation to quickly get ready for school.

Easier said than done because of last nights incident, moving around quickly without getting proper treatment to the injuries is really taking its toll on her.

Carefully but slowly she does her daily morning routine and before she then Marinette carefully heads downstairs, grabbed a couple cookies on the go and bolts out the door to school.

She arrives at the front of the school around 8:23 a.m. Considering the past tardies it's clear to say this would be put alongside her other piles of late passes but her condition is what worries her the most.

The constant pain is gonna be a major bother during school so she has to make sure she doesn't make any unnecessary movements, either that or sleep in class to take the pain away.

Before Marinette was about to step into the classroom, Her best friend forever named Alya met up with her before the door. "Girl you're late again...and strangely a lot later than usual to boot, what happened?" She ask curiously.

Marinette explained that she got into a little accident with a couple of trash bags and blamed on her clumsiness and that was enough for Alya's smile to quickly fade away and a concern expression surfaces instead.

"Why did you come to school if you got injured badly girl? You know I gotchu covered with the teachers and you can just stay home and rest" she says supportively and while that does bring some form of relief that her friend is willing to go the mile to help her in the end it's Marinette decision to go to school and all that Alya can do is support her...even though she doesn't like it.

The warning bell has rung and that was the signal for both of them to head to class. The two girls have taken their seats while the boys in the front are already present at their desk.

Adrien and his best bud Nino we're sitting patiently and chatting with each other like every normal friends do but as for Marinette and Alya is quite different.

Taking into consideration on how big of a crush Marinette has for Adrien that she practically just sits and stares at him almost all the time while we have Alya next to her being given the role of helping her focus on the task at hand and secretly shipping the two...secretly.

As the class progresses with the lesson the teacher gradually ask the class to take out their math book and review.

"Now go to chapter 3, page 47 to review the quadratics and formulas" Ms. Bustier asks politely. As everyone takes out their textbooks from their bag unfortunately Marinette has quite the trouble in taking it out because of her last nights incident.

She bends down as slowly as she could to reach for her to get the textbook but the pain was growing ever so slightly.

She finally reached to grab her book but was immediately startled to hear her teacher call out her name for roll call so loudly causing her to jolt up suddenly. The pain has rushed through her nervous system and the pain has travelled through her back and shoulders causing a slight whimper of pain.

Marinette has given all her available strength to hold it in and thankfully it was quiet enough for the class and the teacher to not hear it but sadly wasn't quiet enough for Alya to not hear. Not only did it catch her attention but also has her worry for her grew more.

Thinking that only Alya heard her pain it was a relief to know that Alya cares for Marinette so it's okay that it was only her that heard it, but little did she know a fellow male blondie has also heard it as well being that she sits in front of her in all.

The only reason Adrien heard her cry of pain is because the concern he has for her has never left his mind since that night.

From night to morning the thought of her in that state has never left his mind, constantly thinking if she will be okay and debating in his head whether today was a good idea to ask her about her injuries or pretend to not notice and be oblivious to her pain which might be the worst idea to ever think of, or be patient and wait until he becomes Chat Noir and go check up on her as promised.

In every scenario he thinks of could lead to either a disastrous outcome or an awkward stalemate so...what's it gonna be?

Not long after the class has ended and everyone dashed out of the room to either head on home or stay for after school activities.

Marinette and Alya were last to leave the class because of how slow Marinette had to pack up and Alya being a good supportive friend is staying by her side through thick and thin.

"Girl you ready to go?" Alya asked nonchalantly and She replies in a gentle manner. "In a bit Alya I gotta make sure I have everything with me...sorry for the wait" she chuckles lightly and that gave her the signal of lending a helping hand to speed up the process.

Meanwhile Adrien and Nino were patiently waiting outside the class door. "Dude, why are we waiting by the door, aren't we suppose to crash at your place and play some virtual games?" Nino asks impatiently looking at the distracted Adrien who is not even making eye contact to him.

"In a minute I gotta check up on Marinette real quick and besides my dad doesn't let me bring friends over remember?" He responds quickly which made Nino nod his head in agreement.

The cheery girls walked out of class to only be intercepted by the boys. "Wassup boys, what's up with you guys being here?" Alya ask joyfully to spite a conversation and Nino speaks up before Adrien could ask Marinette a question.

"Yo Alya and Marinette lovely day as always, now my man here Adrien has a question he would like to ask to Marinette" he says in a gentlemen tone which made Adrien bolt his head towards his friend giving the "dude really" look and made Marinette blush intensely to whom Alya took note of and presented a hidden grin.

"Well it seems you two got some business to take care of so Nino come with me for a sec I need talk to you" Alya says gesturing him to follow her. They both walked towards the school exit leaving Marinette and Adrien by themselves.

The two just stood there looking at each other so awkwardly and quiet until Marinette decides to break the ice. "So A-A-Adrien what is it you w-want to talk to me about....or ask question, which I can answer obviously because you...want...to ask me a question" she stumbled on her words as always and that made her blush a thousand times over.

Marinette dripped her head in embarrassment and Adrien can only look at her with a honest smile and decided to go for it.

"I was gonna ask how was your injuries" he says causally and that sparked Marinette to glance at him suddenly in a shock.

Marinette questioned him as to how did he know she had sustained injuries thinking she hid it pretty well and Adrien could only come up with an excuse of being an excellent observer. He couldn't tell him that he only found out because he took her home last night as Chat Noir.

"You may have fooled the others but I could tell you were in pain during class so I just wanted to make sure you were okay" he says gently and that made Marinette speechless.

She needed to calm down and respond in a proper manner so she put up a front and stared at him with determine eyes saying.

"I'm okay."

She doesn't know if that was enough to convince that she was fine, she doesn't know if putting up the front of an okay person was sufficient because she hasn't gotten use to this worrisome side of him.

"Are you sure Mari?" He ask and she nods in confirmation. "I'm okay Adrien, thank you for checking up on me" she says and apparently that was enough as for he didn't question no more and instead insisted to walk with her to the school building entrance.

Mari agreed and they both begun to walk towards the front of the school. Meeting up with both Alya and Nino at the front they both broke off their own separate ways. The girls went on walking to Mari's bakery while the boys stayed behind to await Adrien's ride.

Following the girls they both arrived at the front of Mari's bakery. Marinette thanked Alya for tagging along to her home.

"Thank you Alya for seeing me home, I appreciate it a lot" she says with gratitude. "No problem girl I gotchu no matter what but please take care of your injuries. Leaving it untreated could be dangerous for you health you know?" She says with concern which she obviously knows.

They both say their farewells and Mari watched Alya walk away until she was a good distance away to head onto her room. Finally in her own room she could finally rest in her comfy bed with no more excess energy being used, to finally rest.

Despite her injuries she has gotten use to the pain and as for treating her injuries, the bed she is laying on has a louder call and before she knows it, Mari has doze off to sleep.

As for Adrien and Nino they were chatting back at school waiting for his ride. Nino kept asking what's the deal with Mari and Adrien could only say that he was worried about her.

"I was just worried for her because she didn't act like her usual self today, more inclined to be by herself and more quiet" he claims which Nino took note of. Never has Adrien been so concerned for a girl before, not to this degree anyway but then again Nino doesn't know the whole story.

The limo has arrived and Nathalie has called on Adrien to come over. They both bid their farewells and Adrien got into the limo while Nino watched as Adrien is being driven away, leaving him behind.

Adrien finally entered his room after his brief greetings to his father and Plagg comes out flying from his pocket shirt.

"AHHHH finally free from my captivity and in need of some Camembert cheese" he says flying around the room. Adrien walks to his mini fridge and opens it to pull out a piece of Camembert cheese to hand it to his hungry kwami "here you go you hungry kwami" he says as he holds out the cheese in which he quickly took from his hand and gobbled it up.

Savoring the taste of sweet cheese Plagg melted through the wonderful sensation that before he realized it, the Camembert cheese is already gone which immediately dropped his head in disappointment.

"Are you satisfied Plagg?" Adrien asked as he slowly approached him with a questionable look.

"Well I'm always hungry for Camembert but yes I'm satisfied, thank you for asking" Plagg responds which might be his mistake.

"Alright good now PLAGG CLAWS OUT!!!!" Adrien shouts out holding out his ring and before Plagg had any say in the matter it was too late and he already got sucked into the ring and transformed him into the superhero of Paris, Chat Noir.

"Time to check up on a friend" he says to himself as he opens his window and leaps out throughout the building towards the bakery.

Meanwhile at Marinette's we find her sitting at her desk studying for mathematics. Tikki flies out of her bed observing her studies as she isolate herself in her focus.

"I never understood the concept of math" Tikki comments which made Marinette giggle a bit as that is something relatable. As they continue to work Marinette's mother came up to check in her daughter "I brought hot tea and cookies Mari would you like?" She ask and Mari kindly nods yes for. Sabine quietly lay down her snacks and casually walk up to Marinette to confront her.

"Mari how are your wounds holding up" she ask sternly. Mari responded silently due to the fact that her mother knows about her bruises which gave her a brief idea that she never really properly took care of her injuries.

Sabine let out a long and deep sigh and that sent signals of shiver down Mari's spine "I'll get your medicine and you're gonna have to take care of it yourself okay?" She demands as she walks downstairs.

Leaving on her own Marinette is left with applying ointment on her wounds and while Tikki is watching feeling really bad.

Before she had her chance to offer help both of them were interrupted by a sudden knock upstairs.

Mari and Tikki stood still in shock as to what is going up on her balcony "who is outside so late at night... in my balcony?" She thought to herself. They both stood still awaiting for another knock to occur which actually did three min after.

Tikki flew away to a hiding spot, near a couple books so that's good and Marinette carefully approach her hatch. She carefully unlocked her hatch and slowly open it.

At first glance there was no one to be seen but deep down she knew who would visit her this late at night, some very obnoxious yet reliable cat has accompanied her vacancy.

When Mari fully opened her hatch and stepped out to the cold night at Paris he was nowhere to be seen. Checking every corners of her eye there was no sign of the black cat but it was until she had a unusual feeling that made her turn a full 180 and looked up is where the hero has taken over her view entirely.

There stood the black hero of Paris in a pounce like position locking his green eyes with her blue and before she could do anything the cat leaped down to her railing almost leveling her in height a gently whispered one word, one word was all it took to begin forming a bond that would only strengthen more as they kept seeing each other, one word that started it all.

"Hello."


End file.
